The Thunder Rolls
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: Songfic of 'The Thunder Rolls' by Garth Brooks. Masaya was cheating on Ichigo with Mint and Kisshu decides to help Ichigo get her revenge.


_3:30 in the morning,_

_Not a soul in sight._

_The city's looking like a ghost town,_

_On a moonless summer night._

Lightning flashed, lighting the whole area up; it caused his eyes to open. He groggily looked at the clock sitting on her bed stand, 3:30 A.M., and quickly stood, arousing the woman laying beside him. She sat up, clutching the covers at her collarbone, and watched him pull his pants on.

"What ever is the matter?" she asked and he looked over at her. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his eyes were wide.

"I have to go," he replied slipping his shirt on. He walked out and she was about to follow but the phone beside her rung. She looked at it then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mint? Masaya said he was going over there to fix your pipes and hasn't returned yet. Do you know where he is?" Lightning flashed again, lighting up the bedroom, showing the small smile that formed on her lips.

"Yes, I know where he is Ichigo," she muttered then laughed.

_Raindrops on the windshield,_

_There's a storm moving in._

_He's heading back from somewhere,_

_that he never should have been._

_And the thunder rolls._

_And the thunder rolls…_

He cursed himself silently as he drove towards his house. The whole city was deserted and it reminded him of the time Deep Blue had taken his body over. Luckily, the aliens had left, leaving him and Ichigo alone. They had gotten married a few years later, but he had grown tired of Ichigo, and found himself in love with her best friend. They had swore never to tell her, as they knew how heartbroken she would be, and instead met every other day with some excuse. The thing that worried him this time was she had looked doubtful about him fixing Mint's pipes. He drove along the rainy road, hoping she was still in bed.

_Every light is burning,_

_In a house across town._

_She's pacing by the telephone,_

_In her faded flannel gown._

_Asking for a miracle,_

_Hoping she's not right._

_Praying it's the weather,_

_That's kept him out all night._

_And the thunder rolls._

_And the thunder rolls… _

Thunder was rumbling outside which had caused her to awaken. She had immediately known something was wrong. She had reached over to touch him, but, as she had thought, he was not there. She had pushed herself up on her elbows and looked over towards where he would have been sleeping. The window was open, causing the white drapes to wave in the stormy weather. She had stood, wrapped the cover around her, and walked over to shut the window. As she was shutting the window, she had noticed his car was missing as well.  
>Now she was pacing in front of the telephone, her faded flannel gown flowing around her with every step she took, and prayed. She picked up the telephone to question her friend. As she dialed her number lightning flashed outside, followed by the rolling thunder.<p>

_The thunder rolls,_

_And the lightning strikes._

_Another love grows cold, _

_On a sleepless night._

_As the storm goes on,_

_Out of control,_

_Deep in her heart,_

_The thunder rolls…_

The telephone dropped from her hand and a hand flew to her mouth. Her face was pale and tears were in her eyes. She wished it wasn't true, she prayed it wasn't. She knew, though, deep in her heart it was; she had seen the two. She wiped her tears away and decided she wouldn't fully believe it until he came home. She ran to the kitchen, her gown rushing behind her, much like her waist-long strawberry-colored hair.

_She's waiting by the window,_

_When he pulls into the drive._

_She rushes out to hold him,_

_Thankful he's alive._

_But on the wind and rain, _

_A strange new perfume rolls._

_And the lightning flashes in her eyes,_

_and he knows that she knows._

_And the thunder rolls._

_And the thunder rolls…_

She was sitting on the bed, twirling something in her hand that flashed every time the lightning flashed, when she heard a car pull up. She walked over to the window, hid the thing in her pocket, and rushed out to meet him. He had just shut the car door when she flung herself into his arms. He held her close, her tears mixing into the rain. She pulled back, about to say something, when a breeze passed over them; she smelled it. The lightning flashed showing the anger in her eyes and he stepped back, knowing she knew.

_The thunder rolls,_

_And the lightning strikes._

_Another love grows cold, _

_On a sleepless night._

_As the storm goes on,_

_Out of control,_

_Deep in her heart,_

_The thunder rolls…_

She walked away from the house, her bangs shadowing her face every time the lightning flashed. Flashing in her clenched and pale hand was a something that resembled a knife, but a little bigger, a sai. A sai that Kisshu had used when he was on Earth, a Dragon Sword. Dark liquid dripped off it, mixing into the puddles she walked barefoot through; sometimes, when the wind blew, the liquid blew back onto her darkly-stained faded flannel gown.

* * *

><p>The police examined the scene, not sure what had really happened. The bloodied body was getting put into a body bag.<p>

"There's no evidence," a figure from the shadows muttered looking at the woman who was crying beside the policeman.

"Are you sure?" the policeman was asking the distressed woman.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, holding a light green kerchief over her mouth. "It could not have been her. She's too kind!"

"There are two scenes," the policeman argued, "with the same results. I don't like it either, Lettuce, but he _was_ cheating on her."

"Bu-but Ryou!" Lettuce exclaimed and the policeman sighed and shrugged. The woman burst into tears and he tried to comfort her.

"Okay, time for us to go," a person said from behind the hidden person. He turned and looked at the woman who had a small smile on her face, and a stained gown. "Here's your sai back."

"Dragon Sword," he argued taking the bloody sai from her. "Let's go, my precious Koneko-chan." She nodded and he stepped over to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and the two disappeared in a rippling of air.


End file.
